


Kalau Dunia Berakhir Besok, Hari Ini Mau Apa?

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Twins, bokuto's question somehow turned into something a bit serious for miya twins, i love these twins hngghh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Empat anggota Black Jackal berkumpul di kamar hotel setelah makan malam. Ketika tengah bermain kartu, Bokuto tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak terduga.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Kalau Dunia Berakhir Besok, Hari Ini Mau Apa?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

Hari ini tim Black Jackal baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan sahabat di Kobe. Mereka sampai di kota kelahiran _setter_ mereka kemarin siang untuk persiapan terlebih dahulu. Pertandingannya memang hanya sehari—hari ini saja—namun mereka baru akan pulang lusa; esok hari dipakai sebagai waktu bebas.

Seluruh anggota tim baru saja selesai makan malam di lantai satu, beberapa dari mereka langsung kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat, namun ada juga yang memutuskan untuk ke _lounge bar_ untuk minum-minum atau berjalan-jalan keluar. Sakusa dan Hinata sendiri bermain terlalu keras hari ini jadi sebenarnya mereka ingin langsung tidur saja, tapi sepertinya rencana mereka ditunda sampai minimal satu jam ke depan karena penghuni kamar sebelah bukannya pergi ke kamar masing-masing, tetapi malah membuntuti dan seenaknya saja memasuki kamar dua orang ini.

Atsumu dan Bokuto menunjukkan senyum lima jari, lalu buru-buru bersembunyi di belakang yang paling muda sebelum Sakusa menendang mereka berdua keluar. Dengan mata memicing tajam, dia mendesis, “Jangan berisik.”

“ _Roger!_ ” Mereka berdua memberi salam hormat, kemudian langsung melompat ke kasur Hinata yang berada di bagian dalam.

Biasanya, mengingat Sakusa yang lebih menyukai ketenangan, dia hampir selalu dipasangkan dengan orang yang sama-sama tenang—seperti Meian contohnya—atau orang yang setidaknya mengerti ruang privatnya seperti Hinata. Sebenarnya, Sakusa sendiri belum mengantuk, toh jam delapan juga baru lewat sedikit. Namun, sepanjang pertandingan tadi siang, dia cukup dibuat lelah oleh tim lawan. Biasanya jika sampai seperti itu, dia akan tertidur tanpa sadar. Berusaha mengabaikan tiga makhluk di kamarnya—selama mereka tidak menyentuh kasurnya, dan untung tadi dia sudah mandi duluan—Sakusa memutuskan untuk menonton televisi untuk mengundang kantuk.

Tiga orang lainnya di kamar melirik takut-takut, namun sadar Sakusa tidak mau diganggu, akhirnya mereka bertiga menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri. Bermain tebak-tebakkan, membicarakan pertandingan tadi, mengomel soal makan malam yang kurang asin, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan bermain kartu.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya memikirkan strategi, tiba-tiba saja Bokuto menanyakan sesuatu.

“Kalau tiba-tiba, misal, besok kiamat—dunia berakhir besok. Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Misal hari ini kalian mau apa sebelum akhirnya besok tidak bisa bangun lagi?”

Atsumu dan Hinata saling pandang, Sakusa yang asyik mencari saluran yang asyik pun akhirnya ikut berhenti. Saling melemparkan tatapan satu sama lain, akhirnya mereka menatap Bokuto yang ternyata masih memerhatikan deretan kartu di tangannya.

Beberapa detik suasana di kamar hanya diisi oleh suara televisi sampai akhirnya Sakusa yang memecahkan keheningan itu lebih dulu. “Tumben pintar,” sindirnya pelan sebelum akhirnya mematikan televisi dan memilih untuk bermain ponsel.

Menyambung perkataan Sakusa, Atsumu menaruh kartunya di atas kasur lalu berkata, “Bokkun, tadi ketika bermain voli kau tidak terpeleset atau menabrak net atau tergelincir gara-gara bola, ‘kan? Aku jadi takut.”

“Hey, aku serius!” Bokuto meletakkan kartunya kasar—hampir dilempar—wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi serius yang jarang-jarang ditunjukkan. Biasanya Bokuto serius hanya untuk soal voli, pria yang tahun ini berusia 26 itu jarang-jarang membuka obrolan dengan pertanyaan serius atau pertanyaan yang membuat berpikir. Makanya hal ini memancing reaksi serupa dari rekan-rekannya.

Hinata menghela napas. Ikut meletakkan kartunya dan melupakan bahwa mereka sedang bermain, dia memilih menjawab lebih dulu, “Mmm kalau aku ... apa ya? Mungkin aku mau main voli sepuasnya, lalu pulang dan melihat keluargaku ... oh! Oh! Makan masakan kesukaanku dari ibu. Aku juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Natsu—percuma sih, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membelanjakannya sesuatu.”

“Aah!! Akhirnya ada yang menjawab! Aku memang hanya bisa mengandalkanmu di tim ini, Hinata!” Bokuto mengusap air mata imajinernya, berusaha mengabaikan Atsumu yang kini memicingkan matanya dan Hinata yang terkekeh, dia menyambung, “Kalau aku, aku juga ingin main voli sepuasnya bersama lawan-lawan yang kuat. Kalah pun tak masalah. Lalu aku ingin bertemu dengan Fukurodani dan makan-makan bersama mereka.”

Atsumu yang duduk di antara mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala. Menolehkan kepalanya pada Sakusa yang masih asyik entah berkirim pesan dengan siapa, dia bertanya, “Kalau Omi-kun?”

Tanpa menelengkan kepala, Sakusa lantas menjawab, “Aku akan istirahat. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa, kalau besok tidak datang, lebih baik aku pakai istirahat. Apa yang aku lakukan hari itu juga tidak akan berdampak pada masa depan pada akhirnya.”

Pria yang paling muda berseru kagum, kemudian langsung menyahut, “Hoo benar juga. Atau kita bisa melakukan hal yang biasa—menganggap besok tidak ada kiamat—juga tidak buruk.”

Hinata membaringkan setengah tubuhnya, menatap lampu kamarnya yang memancarkan warna hangat. Melirik Atsumu yang berusaha memainkan trik kartu, dia bertanya, “Kalau Atsumu-san sendiri?”

Pria yang ditanya mengembuskan napas agak keras, tangannya dilipat ke depan dada sementara matanya tetap terkunci pada deretan kartu yang acak-acakkan. “Apa ya ... aku tidak tahu. Menjalani hari seperti biasanya seperti kata Shouyou-kun tadi bagus juga sih, tapi rasanya sayang saja.”

Kepalanya tanpa sadar mendongak, ikut menatap langit-langit seperti apa yang rekannya lakukan.

“Aku tiba-tiba _kepikiran_ Samu. Mungkin aku akan menemaninya di restoran. Atau mungkin aku akan memaksanya mewarnai rambutnya lagi—aku masih sebal dia berhenti mewarnai rambutnya setelah lulus SMA. Setelah itu aku ingin makan _onigiri_ buatannya. Selesai makan, aku ingin mengajaknya bermain voli lagi. Walaupun cuman berdua, kalau sama dia, aku suka-suka saja. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan ‘aku lebih bahagia!’ ketika tua nanti karena aku mati muda.

“ _Well_ , aku bahagia. Tapi aku yakin dia juga bahagia melakukan apa yang dia suka. Kalau soal lebih bahagia ... entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Hidupku masih sebentar, jadi aku tidak bisa menyombongkan diri. Paling-paling setelah main voli, aku bertengkar lagi dengannya sampai luka-luka. Setelah itu paling dimarahi ibu, dipaksa berbaikan, lalu malamnya kita seolah-olah melupakan apa yang terjadi.

“Kalau aku sih, kayaknya seperti itu.”

Merasakan tiga pasang mata menatapnya lekat-lekat, akhirnya Atsumu menurunkan pandangannya. Pipinya sedikit merona ketika sadar dirinya sedang ditatap dan bahkan disenyumi Bokuto yang tentu saja sedang diam-diam menggodanya.

“Sudah sana telepon MiyaSamu, kau kangen, ‘kan?” Bokuto menendang kakinya main-main, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas melihat Atsumu yang sibuk membalas dengan tendangan lagi; Hinata menyingkir, tidak mau luka-luka karena tak sengaja tertendang.

Mengamankan kartu di atas kasur dengan cekatan, Hinata lalu duduk di pinggir kasur rekan sekamarnya. Mengamati dua orang di sana yang tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil, dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengambil kembali atensi Atsumu yang sekarang malah sibuk bergulat dengan Bokuto, Hinata berkata dengan suara yang agak keras, “Atsumu-san, jam segini Osamu-san sudah sampai rumah, ‘kan? Bagaimana kalau kau telepon? Anggap saja besok tidak datang.”

“Hah?”

“Dan tolong jangan mengacak-acak kasurku, kalian berdua.”

Bokuto mengunci lengan Atsumu lalu melemparnya ke bawah kasur. Belum sempat mengaduh kesakitan, pria 25 tahun itu akhirnya permisi pamit dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mereka berdua di sebelah.

Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Atsumu langsung mengaduh kesakitan ketika tangannya tanpa sadar dipegang lebih keras. Lantas dia berbalik dan hendak memarahi seniornya ini kalau saja Bokuto tidak langsung mengambil dompet dan ponsel lalu keluar setelah berucap, “Aku mau minum-minum di bawah, _bye_!”

Atsumu memasang ekspresi terbodohi bahkan sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup—kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya di detik berikutnya.

Matanya berkeliling, mencari sesuatu. Melihat Bokuto tadi mengambil ponselnya, dia jadi ingat kalau setelah pulang dari arena, dia langsung mengisi daya ponselnya di kamar lalu ditinggal mandi dan makan malam. Perkataan Bokuto dan Hinata tadi kembali terbayang, tanpa pikir panjang dicabutnya ponsel tersebut dari kabelnya lalu dihubungi satu kontak yang selalu dia hubungi di kala kesepian.

Tak sampai lima detik, suara monoton dari ponselnya itu berganti menjadi suara seseorang yang sudah dia dengar sejak bersamanya sejak masih dalam kandungan, “Kenapa? Mau curhat kalau tadi tidak bisa menunjukkan teknik kerenmu?”

Atsumu menahan napasnya terkejut, lebih terkejut lagi karena seingatnya dia tidak membicarakan soal pertandingan ini dengannya sama sekali. “Lho, tahu dari mana? Perasaan aku tidak memberitahumu.”

“Ibu, ‘kan selalu minta kabarmu, jadi aku tahu.”

Pria yang lahir lima menit lebih dulu itu mengangguk tanpa sadar, baru ingat kalau beberapa hari lalu dia memberi tahu ibunya akan ada pertandingan di sini dan berniat berkunjung kalau ada waktu luang.

 _Oh iya, benar juga_.

“Besok aku ada waktu luang, kau sibuk?” Atsumu membawa ponselnya ke atas kasur. Dengan posisi setengah berbaring, tangan satunya yang bebas berusaha mengatur lampu tidur di samping kanan dan kirinya.

“Tidak juga sih, toko masih ada yang menjaga. Kenapa? Mau bertemu?”

Bantal yang menjadi sandarannya juga diatur. Sembari menikmati sejuknya pendingin udara yang diatur rendah, dia menjawab, “Mau makan gratis.”

Osamu membalas tak sampai dua detik kemudian.

“Oke, aku sibuk.”

“Hey!”

“Baiklah, kali ini saja,” Atsumu menyeringai senang, tahu kalau sebenarnya Osamu akan selalu menjamunya dengan menu favoritnya cuma-cuma setiap dia datang berkunjung.

“Sekalian juga aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu. Sudah lama juga ternyata kupikir-pikir.”

“Kau itu sudah setahun belum pulang, tahu? Setiap ke sini kau hanya ke tokoku lalu mengomel ‘Huwee aku belum bisa melakukan teknik yang keren itu! Samu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau kalah keren dari yang lain!’, makan gratis, lalu pulang.”

Telinganya memerah, “A-aku tidak seperti itu ya! Oke, soal ‘teknik keren’ itu aku setuju, tapi aku tidak mengatakannya dengan seperti itu ya! Dan aku tidak meminta makanan, kau yang memberikannya!”

“Terserah.” Meskipun tidak saling berhadapan, Atsumu seratus persen yakin Osamu di ujung sana sedang memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng. “Kau menelepon hanya untuk ini saja?” lanjutnya.

“Tidak juga,” Miya Atsumu mengembuskan napas kencang, kemudian dengan suara yang sama rendahnya, dia menyambung, “oh iya, Samu. Kalau misalnya besok kiamat, kau mau apa?”

“Hah? Apaan? Kau mabuk?”

“Jawab saja apa susahnya sih,” bola matanya diputar malas, “ini tadi tumben-tumbenan Bokkun pintar.”

Osamu di ujung sana tergelak, refleks membuat sang kakak berpikir kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar kembarannya itu tertawa. Setiap bertemu mereka hanya melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain selain mengobrol dengan normal.

“Mmm apa ya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba resep yang berbahaya. Mungkin aku akan beli berbagai macam bahan lalu menghabiskan waktuku membuat resep baru.”

“Lho, rugi dong? ‘Kan tidak ada yang makan.”

“‘Kan ada kau. Kau saja yang makan.”

“Kalau ternyata resepmu gagal dan aku keracunan, kau mau tanggung jawab?”

“Ya biar saja. Besok juga dunia sudah tidak ada, ‘kan?”

Selimut yang menutupi sebagian kakinya ditendang tanpa sadar, bibirnya mencibir tak suka—kalau mereka sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, pasti saat ini mereka sedang adu pandang dengan percikan listrik imajiner di sekitarnya.

“Aku tahu kau sedang mencibirku.”

“Ya dan aku tahu kau sekarang sedang memasang senyum puas—ayolah, Samu. Masa kau hanya menghabiskan waktu terakhirmu hanya dengan makanan. Yang lain dong.”

“Aku tidak kepikiran lagi—ah, aku ingat. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk mewarnai rambutku lagi, ‘kan? Mungkin aku akan melakukan itu. Aku juga mungkin akan menemanimu bermain voli untuk terakhir kalinya. Ingat soal janji kita saat SMA dulu? Kayaknya kita terpaksa memajukan tenggat waktunya kalau seperti itu.”

Atsumu mengerjapkan matanya kagum. _Wah, hebat. Itu juga semua yang kukatakan._

_Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan bilang._

“Oh, kau menyayangiku rupanya,” ucapnya alih-alih.

“Kalau aku tidak sayang, aku akan memaksamu membayar semua makanan gratis yang selama ini kau makan. Mau kuhitung sekarang berapa totalnya? Aku masih ingat dengan _sa~ngat_ jelas.”

“Perhitungan sekali sama saudara sendiri. Padahal aku ini saudaramu satu-satunya lho.”

“Justru karena kau ini saudaraku satu-satunya, aku jadi bebas melakukan apapun padamu. ‘Kan tidak mungkin aku melakukannya pada orang lain.”

_Tidak, Atsumu. Kau tidak tersanjung saat ini._

_TIDAK._

_Dan dia juga sedang mengejekmu, camkan._

“Oh, jadi, kalau bukan hari terakhir, kau tidak mau mewarnai rambutmu lagi, begitu?”

“Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk perawatan. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak dan menyiapkan toko. Begitu malam aku masih harus menghitung pendapatan, memeriksa barang-barang, membereskan toko, baru pulang. Aku juga seharusnya sedang bersiap-siap mandi kalau kau tidak menelepon.”

“Kau tidak suka aku telepon nih? Tidak kangen?”

“Ah, kenapa sih kau hari ini? Gara-gara Bokuto tanya seperti itu? Kalau kangen, sini besok mampir. Setelah itu bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah juga. Kalau mau bertengkar, lebih baik bertengkar langsung. Jangan lewat telepon. Tidak asyik.”

“Berisik. Besok aku akan mampir,” ponselnya dijauhkan sejenak, diliriknya jam digital di pojok layar sebelum kembali mendekatkan ponselnya, “sudah sana mandi, lalu langsung tidur. Aku juga mau mandi dulu.”

“Oh, oke. _Bye._ ” Dan telepon pun langsung diputus sepihak. Kalau tidak ingat percakapan tadi, sudah dilemparnya ponsel keluaran terbaru itu dengan kesal.

Namun sejujurnya, dia cukup terkejut mengetahui jawaban Osamu tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. _Dipikir-pikir ... aku cukup senang juga sih ternyata jawabannya Samu—_

“Ah apa sih! Aku mau mandi saja!”

Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. Tapi memikirkan percakapannya tadi, entah kenapa dia malu sendiri. Memang dengan Osamu, dengan saudara sendiri, tidak boleh membicarakan hal yang sensitif, jadinya nanti malah seperti ini.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
